East Coast Girl
by DiamondOnFire
Summary: Katniss was born and raised in Brooklyn, NY and her life wasnt exactly the best. With her parents being divorced she thinks she has the advantage of doing whatever she wants. Then she finds out shes moving to Panem.
1. Chapter 1

**Okayy so i had a story on here before and im sorry for those of you who were reading it but ... A LOT has happened in my life and unfortunately i was not able to continue the story. **

**Anywhooo, this is not an official chapter this is just a short prologue. Pleaaseee tell me what you think about .**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the hunger games ! If i did there would have been about 5 more books to the series. Anyway... enjoy !**

I dont want to leave. This place is my home.

I cant leave.

My mom thinks this is the only way i'll stay out of trouble. But this is New York City. Staying out of trouble isnt exactly easy when your living in Brooklyn.

My attitude wasnt always this bad. It started when my parents divorced when i was 10 years old. But that was 7 years ago. Now im seventeen. Prims fourteen.

Our mother is making us move because shes afraid i'll begin to do drugs or prostitution. Im not that kind of girl.

Were going to someplace called Panem. Ive never heard of it, but were going.

Panem has 12 districts. It used to be 13, my mother told me but i didnt pay attention to what happened. She was boring me so i blocked her out.

Anyway, were moving to district 12. This is going to be hell.

"Katniss, cabs here ! Hurry up ! And bring your suitcase !" My mother yells.

Welcome to my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys ! I was going to update this faster but i had the chapter get deleted ... i dont know how. I am doing this through my phone ... yes i know im just that cool. But i have the gs3 and it can be hard to manage at times. ESPECIALLY when it comes to typing. **

**Anyywayyy, this is officially chapter one. Yessss! I know im excited too ... calm down though im blushing ...**

**Okayy ! Down to business ! This chapter is just about arriving at panem. I know its not much bu have no fear ...**

**I think i got this. **

**Disclaimer: I OBVIOUSLY dont own the hunger games or anything else cause if i did i wouldnt be here communicating with all my fellow readers through the internet world. Yes i do love the hunger games but i love my bunny Binky and her 3 week old babies even more. Sorry**

**Chapter 1**

I grab my suitecase that has my personal stuff i wanted to bring with me by plane. I walk down the stairs in the hallway since were on the second floor and see my mom and Prim sittng in the cab. My mom moves her hand in a 'hurry up' motion. I sigh and get in.

About 40 minutes later we get to JFK and start the process. Once were on the plane and it begins to move, i feel like i need to punch something. I HATE THIS ! The plane isnt even packed. Its just me, Prim, my mother, and some old lady sitting in the front. Also, the plane is small. Maybe people dont usually travel here. I wonder why ...

The plane ride is about 10 hours long. I decide to put on my beats and end up knocking out. When i wake up, my mother and Prim are awake, eating snacks. I check and realize we only have an hour left.

Thank God.

This is going to be the longest hour ever. I put my beats back on until i start to see land and realize were landing. I grab my suitecase and make my way off the plane last.

When we get off i feel like im in the country. All i smell is pine and dirt. We make our way into a van that looks so old i hesitate getting in. But then my mother gives me 'the look' and im not in the mood to argue.

While driving i realize how poor this place looks. All the stores look like they havent been updated in about 20 years or so. The clothing stores are somewhat decent from what i can tell. Theyre nothing compared to Soho, Upper East Side, or even my favorite Queens Center Mall. These stores look more like avenue stores like Knickerbocker, Myrtle, or Junction.

The houses look like regular town houses or apartments. Then, the scenery suddenly changes. The houses look like theve been either burned or abandoned. Theres more trees and the houses are a little separated, before they were together.

We come to a stop and my mom and Prim rush out the car to the front of some ugly brown house. I grab my suitecase and take my time getting to where theyre standing at the front door.

"Welcome home" My mother says as she opens the door.

It doesnt look so bad since our old furniture is already here, along with all our boxes.

Everything here is kind of small compared to where we used to live in Bushwick. But i guess you can say its cozy. I dont really care about the house. I wasnt sad to leave that behind. Its the fact that we just left everyone to go to a complete different country.

All my friends and family, i dont know when i'll be able to see anyone again.

I go upstairs and find that my room is the second to the left. Or the first door. My bedroom set is put together. Theres about 30 boxes big and small throughout the large room. My bed is at the corner to the right, against the wall. My desk is next to it and behind it is a big window that i definitely need a shade or curtain for because my neighbors can see me pretty good. Across the desk and window is a walk-in closet. Hmm ... maybe this move isnt exactly hell, just the country is.

Next to the closet is a mirror about 6 feet tall. And across from that is my bearau with a regular mirror. To the wall facing outside, theres a bay window that takes up mostly the entire wall. It has a place to sit thats kind of like a bed which is cool.

Its around 9 pm, not so late but i am going to bed soon anyway. Theres nothing else to do but un-pack so i move all my clothing boxes in my closet and begin un-packing. After a few minutes my mother walks in. I ignore her while she stares at me before she finally speaks.

"Whats wrong with you?" She asks me with annoyance in her voice. I sigh. What isnt wrong with me right now. Why would she even ask me that question?! She just made me move to some forsaken place basically alone and shes asking me whats wrong with me !

"Nothing" Is all i answer back beacuse i dont want to make things worse.

"Then why havent you spoken to me since we began packing?" I stop what im doing and look at her. "You should know the answer to that" i tell her and continue un-packing.

"Well remember school starts tomorrow so be up by 7 at least. You start at 8" And with that she walks out.

Ughh. I forgot school starts tomorrow here too. Im going to have to see all these kids. Im going to have to actually go to school. I have no friends to cut with. And its staying that way. Noone will ever replace my friends. Weve been through everything together.

I eat a sandwhich after un-packing my clothes and decide im done for the day so i head to bed.

Dredding for tomorrow to come.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !**


End file.
